Snapped (ON HIATUS!)
by SWGraysonPaladinOmniChick227
Summary: After a run in with a nasty dragon, Astrid must find it again if she wants to save the love of her life from the deadly venom running through him, while trying to avoid being poisoned herself. Takes place during Season 3, Race to the Edge. (ON HIATUS!)


Chapter 1: No…

 **A/N**

 **Got this idea while reading a story by BeyondtheClouds, a fellow HTTYD author. She is much better than me and I am not trying to take her ideas in any way. I simply liked it and decided to mess around with it.**

 **Disclaimer: Ah look Dragon, it's your _other_ schoolgirl crush!**

 **Hiccup: Huh?**

 **Me: Nothing Hiccup. *muttering* Shut up Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, got a job to do.**

 **Me: Then do it!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon owns nothing (except a cute little crush on Dragon Boy here. And Hiccstrid Fanart that she got off DragoArt)**

 **Me: Stop Disclaimer!**

* * *

Hiccup dodged another head as it shot towards him. Toothless let off another plasma blast and it hit the Snaptrapper's fourth head. It roared in pain and snapped towards the Night Fury. Astrid watched on in worry as Stormfly fired a spine at it.

"Be careful guys! That thing is deadly poisonous!" she called, feeling helpless. What Hiccup thought he could do, she didn't know. Probably tame it, but there was no way. It was clear he was trying to tire it out so Toothless could pin it down and the others could muzzle it. The stupid thing was killing wild dragons on their island, and they were trying to relocate it. Sort of hard to do when it has four heads and venom that could kill a man twice Hiccup's size in minutes. She gasped as he was knocked down by a swift hit to the side by the huge dragon's face. Had he been bit?

The Snaptrapper took to the skies, followed quickly by Stormfly and Hookfang. The three disappeared into the trees. Hiccup was pushing himself to his feet.

"I think we got it," she said, moving to stand by his side.

"Astrid," he murmured.

"You did well," she said, not looking at him.

"Astrid!" he exclaimed more forcefully.

She turned to look at him.

Her smile vanished when he held up his arm. The sleeve was torn and there was a long, shallow gash along the inside of his forearm.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, Hiccup?" she whined, grabbing him.

"It was just a scratch but he still got me," he said, hugging her.

"We need to get you to Gothi," she said urgently.

He nodded and Toothless bounded over. The two mounted the dragon and took off, headed for Berk.

Toothless flew as fast as his wings could carry him. His boy was poisoned, and so help him if he ever saw that Snaptrapper again…

They touched down on Gothi's porch. When Hiccup dismounted, he stumbled slightly, the effects of the venom beginning to course through his veins, making his blood run cold. Fishlegs and Meatlug were there, tending to a sick Terrible Terror.

"Hey Astrid, how's the Snaptrapper hunt going?" he asked.

"No time right now Fishlegs, this isn't a social call," she replied, supporting Hiccup as his legs wobbled.

The other boy looked horrified. "What in the name of Thor happened?" he squeaked, helping her.

"He got grazed by a fang. He didn't take a direct hit but that was probably enough," she replied.

"We don't have a cure ready yet. I mean, we can delay it yes, but without antivenin, he's a goner," he told her shakily.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"Well, we need Snaptrapper venom to finish it, and it'll be impossible to get without someone else getting poisoned," he answered.

Astrid sighed. "I'll do it, but I'm gonna need all the information you can give me on that dragon," she decided.

"Astrid, are you sure? I mean, if you get bit, you're dead, and so is Hiccup," he reminded her.

"He's dead either way. Do it," she said firmly.

Fishlegs nodded and retrieved the book of dragons.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: Well, there we go.**

 **Hiccup: Is anyone gonna die?**

 **Me: Dragon Boy, this takes place _before_ HTTYD 2 where we see you all ALIVE.**

 **Hiccup: Oh. Hey! Why does EVERYONE call me Dragon Boy?**

 **Disclaimer: Because you tamed a Night Fury and are really good with dragons?**

 **Hiccup: Well...actually, good point.**

 **-SWMCDC227**


End file.
